Breathe
by PacaPC
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to be unsure of the uncertainty. When you'll die, how'll you get there, or what's going to happen—you can't go back even if you wished on a million shooting stars. [SI/OC] [Reincarnated!OC] [Unedited]


"Mom?" Mamiko called out. Her hand pulled the duvet over her head.

"Yes, dear?" Her mom replied, organizing the first aid kit with high brows. Unlike her daughter's usual calls of 'mommy,' this would be the first time she has called her 'mom.' Better yet, her voice seemed to be devoid of the bright tone that Mamiko always has.

"I'm not hungry." The girl murmured. "Can I sleep and eat dinner instead?"

"…" Worried, brown eyes lingered on the small form; she parted her lips, only to clamp it shut for a while. "..Of course, dear." The mother answered. She fastened the kit and stood up, pausing when she reached the door; a hand hovering over the knob… Was her daughter okay? When has she ever spoken so politely? Said mother wanted to ask; however, she swallowed the urge and opened the door to leave. "Mommy will bring snacks later on—how about apples, your favorite bunny shapes?"

Mamiko hummed.

Waiting for the door to closed, Mamiko waited for a few minutes in silence before she slid off the bed and scavenged for a pencil and paper. She returned to her bed and began scribbling in English.

Well, how should she explain this..? Before this afternoon, she had hit her head against the edge of the table when she played tag with her brother, knocking her out cold. The injury wasn't severe; however, she recollected a lifetime of memories, belonging to a University student in her early 20's. Major of programming, mediocre musician and sports person, lived with roommates, and avid fan fiction reader – the woman's name blurred in the memories, along with the faces of her supposed-to-be family and friends. Only her face appeared distinctively; though, she seemed to look as if the identical version of Mamiko's current self, albeit older.

Overall, the reminiscences of her past self didn't affect her negatively, for her lady's life wasn't as shabby her friends. But one particular memory did,

—and it was from an anime that her 'siblings' watched, called Naruto.. It kind of reminded her of those Japanese light novels that her past self often read.

The person she currently was did not partake in the show with the main characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha – aka Team Seven. A light story at the beginning of an orphaned boy with a demonic beast sealed within; Naruto strived to prove his worth in the ninja world by aiming to become a Hokage. The pink-haired Sakura was boy crazy, and Sasuke was bent on hell with revenge for his family. Again, a light story in the beginning – until politics and deaths came into play. The main characters were always at risk; surprisingly, the village, too, with the invasion and rotten apples implanted into the higher ranks. They were close to death's doorsteps.

And she, too, was getting closer to these doorsteps.

Her current and loving family were civilians, who owned a small tea shop on Tea Avenue; a few blocks down from Ninja Academy. Mamiko has been there and had her fair share of the tour around the village – the life right now being too real and vivid to call it a fake. Nevertheless, was she scared? Terrified with cold sweat. And with these memories, did she wanted to become a ninja? Never, unless it guaranteed at least 90% of her safety!

But, did she have responsibility for her family's deaths with this knowledge?

…Yeah, Mamiko mused, yeah, I do.

She stared at the squiggles on the paper.

At this moment, Mamiko was four years old.

It wasn't too late to sign up for the academy, and as long as she stuck to being herself…and the characters, too. Then everything should still be the 'same' in the end. Team Seven being Team Seven. The Rookie Nine were staying Rookie Nine. And she was keeping her role as the mob character. Besides, Mamiko could be a year or so younger or older than them. Her parents wouldn't let her talk to Naruto anyway, giving him the glare that she now realized were filled with hatred and grief. The thought of her 'parents' having that kind of emotion shot chills down her spine. How narrow-minded; yet, she still loved them with all her being.

Would they let her join the Academy…?

Mamiko organized her mind as she stared blankly at the parchment. So far, a few solutions came into mind, but they involved being straightforward and asking to go. She jerked when the door knob twisted and shoved the paper underneath as she lie down. The door creaked lazily, followed by her mom's voice. "Mamiko," mom inquired, "you still awake, sweetie?"

"..Yeah." Sitting up slowly, she cradled the bump on her head and glanced at the plate of sliced fruits; then her mother.

She was a somewhat pretty woman. She had gray eyes and her hair – her hair was just like hers, Mamiko noted, grabbing an apple. Straight and brown – they also shared the same fair skin tone and medium build. Her eyes stared at her with unconditional love and softness. Mamiko parted her lips, only to clamp it shut for a while. She looked down and chewed on the fruit. How was she going to persuade her? With those eyes, her mom would say no, unless… "Mommy?" Bright, brown eyes peered up to her mother, her voice a pitch higher.

"Yes, sweetie." A relieved smile submerged – a good sign so far, Mamiko observed.

She poked her lower lip. "Mommy will always be there for me, right…?"

"Of course, dear!" Mother dipped the bed lower as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "Mommy will always be there for you. Forever."

"And mommy will always support me?" With a tilt her head, Mamiko smiled sweetly.

"Of course, of course!" The woman bobbed her head. "Is something wrong? Did you want to do something, Mamiko-dear?"

The child eagerly nodded as much as her injury could and beamed. "Can I…Can I be a ninja?" The smile collapsed into a stupor, causing her to continue quickly. "Um, I mean, I mean I want to become the ninja who heals people," –come on, come on; Mamiko thought, watching as her mom's face slowly gain color— "around the village and stuff…because I want to heal myself and everyone when we're hurt…?"

' _Ohm_ ,' she internally face-palmed. ' _Real smooth there, Mamiko. Way to stutter and mess things up. Past me could have done better than that!_ '

"..Just to become a ninja to heal…is it?" Mamiko snapped her head up, eyes wide. Her mother's brows furrowed in contemplation as she rubbed her chin and hummed. "If it's just that, then mommy will talk to daddy about it. Did you want to be a me—I mean, healing ninja because Mamiko was hurt?"

Dumbfounded, she nodded slowly. Mamiko expected a little mental stimulation for this…persuasion, but. It was that easy? Probably because being a medical ninja didn't involve being on the front line and – Mamiko blinked as a small chill ran down her arms. Despite today, she never spoke so intellectually before. And, it felt kind of creepy. Shaking her head, she pushed away those thoughts to listen to her mom," —and if someone in the academy isn't nice, tell the teacher, okay? The teacher will always help you. You can come to mommy and daddy, too, all right?"

"Okay, mommy." Mamiko blandly replied.

* * *

 **Does not own anything other than OCs.  
** **Comment, Critic, Favorite!  
** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
